


Those Flashy Angels With Their Ill-advised Backup Plans

by Sharkseye



Series: Lets Try This Again... [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cryptic Writing, Dean is Lucifer, M/M, Musing and Thoughts, kinda a vessel!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After deciding (AKA, being forced) to take a break, Lucifer wanders around hell and runs into a familiar face who has perfect timing.  Lucifer knows he's far from indestructible, but maybe this demon can help him with a backup plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Flashy Angels With Their Ill-advised Backup Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how short this is, but I've been so caught up in school and applications that I've barely had any time for more writing. I just wanted to post this to tide over the people who actually read this thing, and if I tried to write more you'd be waiting a long time. So, hope you enjoy my delight in not giving away any information but setting up a perfect plot point that may or may not be used in the future!
> 
> Also, I've no idea how this got so long. Like, over 50 000 words. What the heck. This was maybe going to be 10 000 at the beginning. Still, I really hope it doesn't make it to 100 000, I doubt it'd still be interesting. On that note, let me know if I'm just filling space, seriously, criticism is awesome. If I don't know what I'm doing wrong I can't fix it.
> 
> And lastly, thank you everyone who has stuck with me since the beginning until now! Through all the inconsistent posting dates, random and useless notes and essay-like writing. Thanks for the comments, kudos and time spent reading. What can I say, half of 100 000 words and I'm still writing, this never happens to me 'cause I get too bored, so thanks for encouraging me to write!

Missing wings sucked.  Really, seriously sucked, Lucifer decided as he walked through hell, occasionally kicking a piece of glass or a rock out of his way.  They hurt like hell—literally—and jarred painfully when he forgot for a moment.  He had frozen over them so that they were pointed and could still be used as weapons, but left the one that would grow back alone except to make sure he wasn’t leaking grace everywhere.  But they hurt! It felt like he had phantom limbs that were slowly being crushed, the regrowing one not tempering the pain even with the amount grown back so far.

It had been two earth days since Raphael's attack, and after all was said and done--Cas' garrison fixed up, a system between it and Bobby's house revised--he had been sent down to hell to take a break.  It was definitely not something he'd normally have done, but Paimon, Cas and Sam had ganged up on him with their puppy dog eyes and demanded that he rest.  And really, Sam had joined with them, what the hell! He wasn't really friends with Cas and Paimon was a white-eye, but apparently it was worth it to make Lucifer not use his mangled wings.   All those convincing arguments that they'd all be working with Cas' garrison and none of the three of them would leave South Dakota, they'd pray if he was needed.  Lucifer could remember a time when nothing would've been enough to convince him to take a step back.  Then again, if he were still like that all three of them would probably be dead for one reason or another so it was probably for the best that he wasn't. Nevertheless, he was now forced to know what was happening by listening to garrison radio, tuning out the sounds of hell and letting a nicer song be the backdrop of his walk. 

A smile stretched across his face and he subconsciously puffed his wings as he recalled another way Cas had used to persuade him.  Angelic stamina was a brilliant thing when no one was only still awake ‘cause of adrenalin.  Making an effort to smooth his feathers again he couldn’t resist sending a sideways glance at them, amused at the white tinge and different scent they now carried.  Because of all the commotion him and Cas hadn’t had the chance to talk about claiming, but that would come soon and Lucifer felt a flash of immature amusement at that unintentional innuendo.  They had done everything except the claiming, but Lucifer couldn’t wait for that last step.  The complete ownership of equal submission. 

Willing himself away from those thoughts so he wasn’t walking around with an erection, Lucifer turned his gaze to hell.  He had already been through Tension and Sharp, following both side paths and actual roads, ways for demons who couldn’t transport to get from place to place.  Most of the demons had been giving him a wide berth, lowering their eyes and acting perfectly submissive, no doubt afraid he would smite them all.  As far as any of them were concerned, a short time ago Lucifer had come careening down into hell, thrown an archangel into his old cage, left, then came back, tortured the archangel for a bit more than one hell month, and was now walking 'round with his wings out and a emotionless look on his face.  If Lucifer were a demon, he probably wouldn't get in his way either. 

Just to contradict Lucifer’s last thought though, a female black-eye broke off from the small amount of demons wandering down the street around him, ignoring how the others slowly dissolved into the landscape and spontaneously decided to take a different path when faced with this possibility of conflict.  Apparently the backlash from Lucifer’s wings being cut off culled out some of the more curious ones.  This particular demon looked confident in her stride but he still caught her hesitation.  A smirk crossed his face as he realized who it was.

  “Hello Meg” Lucifer drawled, continuing walking so that she had to fall into step beside him.  There were so many conflicting emotions and some nasty history regarding this demon, but she could also be very useful.

“Lucifer” Meg replied, and Lucifer could tell she was working her way up to starting a conversation.  It was almost funny, no one knew he had been Dean, so the ones he knew didn’t know what he already held against them.  Slightly unfair if you think about it. Meg could probably tell something was off though, what with Lucifer addressing her with her old vessels name. “The apocalypse has been put on hold?”

Well, Lucifer had to give it to her, she was blunt.  Probably someone he’d have killed without a thought before, but no need to think of what ifs. He smirked slightly, thinking about how to do this.  He’d had a failsafe running around in his head for a while now, something that’d be frowned upon by most of his friends, but perfect for a lone, kind of trust worthy demon.  He’d just have to figure out what would be the best way to get her to agree, shouldn’t be too hard “Now why would you ever think that?”

“I didn’t mean-” She blustered, but Lucifer cut her off before she could start trying to appeasethe complete archangel she thought he was.

“I’m actually curious as to what you lot have noticed, so do tell.  Vox Populi” Lucifer responded flippantly, continuing to stroll along like this was completely normal.

Meg hesitated and seemed to steal herself before answering.  Gotta give the demon some credit, messengers always got shot.  Or kicked into wells, but they didn’t actually have many in hell, had some, but there wasn’t exactly a large demand for that commodity. 

“You took Dean Winchester as a vessel but he was supposed to be Michaels, so he can’t be your true vessel.  You’re mated with the angel who used to follow around the Winchesters and you promoted him, but he was always Dean’s pet even though he rebelled.  You rearranged hell to release certain souls, you haven’t made any moves against heaven except for locking up and torturing Raphael, and you used to hate torturing any of your archangel siblings.  You haven’t said anything about continuing the apocalypse, just that it wouldn’t be on earth” Meg started well, but soon started to ramble, cutting short when Lucifer stopped walking.  He turned to face her and cocked his head to the side, evaluating and coincidently letting her stew in unease.  What to do, what to do…

“How well would you say you knew the Winchesters?” He finally asked, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. 

“I possessed Sam once, so I know his mind from then.  I know more about him than Dean” Meg answered warily, skipping any actual information on how she knew them or what about. 

“But you’d still recognize Dean?” Lucifer prodded and Meg wordlessly nodded.  Satisfied with this answer, he turned in a different direction and began walking again, Meg a few steps behind before she caught up.  He didn’t exactly discourage conversation, but did nothing to encourage it, too busy thinking.

Lucifer knew that there was a good chance either he’d be forced to fight Michael and die—there was a reason Father had made it clear heaven would win the apocalypse—or one or more of his close friends would be killed.  There would also probably be a showdown, angels were nothing if not flashy.  So no, Lucifer wouldn’t be able to kill Michael if he wanted Earth to stay around, he wouldn’t be able to fight Michael if he wanted to stay alive himself, just a few big problems that made it clear Lucifer had no idea what to do.  Why couldn’t things be easy for once?  Luckily, Lucifer hadn’t been sitting around with his thumb up his ass for the past couple months in hell.  He had indeed taken one off to torture Raphael, but he had saved the rest of it for some careful planning.  His cage was full of Raphael and while it could possibly also hold Michael, the other archangel would be very hard to drag through hell.  Which left the one backup plan that had been going around in circle in Lucifer’s head for quite a while.  It was a terrible plan, one that was not only ill-advised and seriously detrimental to his health, but would keep everyone Lucifer cared for safe.  This whole mess was his fault, it only made sense for him to fix things.  If that meant a little sacrifice, he’d only too gladly do it.  Meg would be the perfect one to get him all the required instruments, no one would suspect a black-eye to be someone Lucifer entrusted such a big thing to.  She’d displayed a knack for self preservation which Lucifer could use both to convince her and to his advantage.  If staying on Lucifer’s good side meant that she would live a long life, she’d do it.

Lucifer only stopped that train of thought once to make it clear that Meg should follow him onto his property, barely stopping a flinch when his wings reminded him of their not-thereness.  Thank Father Raphael hadn’t managed to take off Lucifer’s mates wings, Cas should never have to deal with the lack of balance.  Once away from prying eyes Lucifer started to subtly pay close attention, pushing plans and wings back in his mind.  As Dean he hadn’t really known the meaning of subtle, but Lucifer was quite good at it.  So when he led her through the meandering not path that went through positively associated settings and started to condense his grace back into what it had looked like as Deans soul, he saw every single confused and cagey look she sent him. 

When every last bit of his grace was hidden away and to any supernatural creature he was just the arrogant and loyal hunter he had been before, she finally snapped, hunching further in on herself, her true demonic smoke curling in fear.  “You can’t have been Dean, I just saw him a while ago”

“And yet” Lucifer said, stopping and letting his vessel fall back onto its muscle memory, erasing all traces of Lucifer from his stance and mannerisms, turning back into Dean.  Meg looked shell-shocked at the transition, no doubt remembering that the last time she saw Dean, she had been trying to get the demon inside Bobby to kill him.  If he had been Lucifer then, she’d be a burn on the ground.  If she didn’t respond correctly now, he could either kill her or wipe her memory and hint hint, the second one wouldn’t be as fun. 

“We were only trying to kill Dean because he was Michaels vessel.  We didn’t know you could possess him!”  Meg protested and Lucifer noted that she made all her comments plural, including the other demon who had been with her.  Spread the blame

“Now now, no need to get defensive” Lucifer admonished, still acting like Dean though the words were all Lucifer.  “I understand, you were just trying to help yourself.  You’re a demon, all of your kind have personal safety deeply ingrained into your personality.  Well, what few of you actually have personalities.  Anyways, I really couldn’t really care less.  I know that you would do whatever you could to make sure you stay alive.  If that meant betraying me, you’d do it in a heartbeat”

Meg opened her mouth to reply but Lucifer waved his hand in a shushing gesture, ignoring the way she paled at his words.  “Now what I also know is that right now, helping me would be most beneficial for yourself and I actually do have a job you could do”

She nodded at this, relaxing enough that she didn’t look like she was about to bolt at any moment.  Lucifer smirked in amusement.  Meg being here now was perfect timing, no one else would know what she was doing.  He could phrase it like it was—and it actually _was—_ something that would guarantee her safety if Lucifer died, but could reap her many benefits if he lived.  Either way, it would be her best bet to follow everything he told her.  Not that she would know that if he did need her to do this job, he probably wouldn’t be around to be the one to give her those benefits.  He’d have to leave a note or something.   

“I have a proposition for you.  I can tell you it now or you can leave.  If you leave I will not harm you, but if you decline I will have to modify your memory or kill you.  No one else can know about it” Lucifer said bluntly, already knowing which she’d choose.  While angels were flashy, in many matters demons were predictable.

“Alright” She acknowledged with a nod, her curiosity written all across her face.  Doing an individual and secret job for the king of hell held many possibilities of reward. “I’ll listen

“After my Father sent the humans out of the garden for rebelling against his one command, he changed a few things within the garden…” Lucifer started, detailing out exactly what he wanted her to do.  He neatly laid down the base details, giving her enough information but not too much.  Though he knew she wouldn’t decline or betray him, it would be best all around for her not to know everything. Just what he needed and when he needed it by.  Finishing he confirmed the answer he knew would be in the affirmative, “So?”

Meg didn’t even waste a second in hesitation but gave a clear answer, showing teeth in the smile that had unrepentantly spread across her face during his explanation.  Excitement and anticipation painted her mannerisms. 

“I can’t wait to start”


End file.
